


Spies and vampires

by Klarolinemikaelson



Category: Spy Kids (Movies), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Undercover, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:35:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29936985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klarolinemikaelson/pseuds/Klarolinemikaelson
Summary: Garmen and Gary are sent on a mission: find out why the mayor of a small town in Virginia called Mystic Falls keeps getting murdered.
Relationships: Carmen Cortez/Gary Giggles
Kudos: 1





	Spies and vampires

**Author's Note:**

> So this might be a abandoned fic, I don’t know if I’m going to continue it. 
> 
> Disclaimer: spy kids, vampire diaries

Gregorio Cortez is the director of the Oss he has called his top two agents of the spy kids division to come to his office Gary Giggles is one of the top agents of the division he is walking down the hall next to his girlfriend of a year Carmen Cortez who is one of the top agents in the division. They walk in to the directors office and sit in front of the desk. Gregorio looks at his daughter and her boyfriend.

" Now I don't like this pairing but this is a mature mission and juni and Gerti are to young to accompany you two. Your mission if you choose to accept is there is a small town in Virginia called Mystic Falls a lot of people have died in this town the last three mayors have all died and countless others. You two need to need go undercover in the town and figure out who is killing all the people and when you catch him or her call me and we will bring them in."

Gary and Carmen look at each other and smile they don't ever get to do a mission just the two of them they always have to take their siblings the last time they were alone together on a mission was last year when Carmen called Gary to save her from the toymaker. " We accept."

Carmen and Gary get new gadgets and a small test tube of clear liquid Carmen looks at it "What is that?"

Machete who gives all the spies their stuff looks at the liquid " Liquid vervain you will need it for this assignment take a sip everyday."

Both teenagers nod and get in their plane.

Xxx

They arrive in Mystic Falls and it seems like a normal town they check into a hotel and set up on the plane they read the files of the people who live in this town. " Why don't we go check out the town."

Carmen was laying on the bed on her back texting her dad that they made it. " Sure let me change I want us to look like normal teenagers we usually wear tee shirts and jeans on missions but this one is different so we need to look the part."

Gary nods and goes in to his suitcase and picks out a pair of jeans and a John varvatos shirt and Carmen picks out a pair of black shorts and a white blouse. They are walking down the street looking at the stores and they see people coming and going from a place called Mystic Grill.

Xxx

They go in and see a bunch of teenagers they sit in the corner so they can get the scope of the place they see teenagers drinking at the bar, playing darts or playing pool. A blonde haired teenager comes over to them and his name tag says Matt he asks them if they want anything they tell him they will just have two cokes.

They both have ear pieces on and they both click a button on their watches so they can hear the conversations in the restaurant.

Xxx

A blonde haired girl in a sundress and a dirty blonde haired guy in jeans and a Henley walk in to the Grill and go directly to the bar on the way to the bar the blonde hair girl sees Matt " Hey Matt."

" Hey Care I will be right with you?"

Care nods and goes to the bar with her dirty blonde companion.

Matt gives Carmen and Gary their drinks and goes over to the bar where care her dirty blonde companion are they order bourbon and are talking with each other when another blonde girl walks into the grill with a brown haired guy they go to the bar and the blonde girls hug and they each get a drink.

Caroline, Klaus, Rebekah, and Stefan are talking when two black haired guys walk in and go over to the bar "Well if it isn't Barbie, Ken, sexy beks and my younger brother."

Caroline turns around to face Damon " What do you want Damon?"

Damon smirks " I wanted to show Enzo the Grill now that's he's free."

" Hey Enzo."

" Hello gorgeous."

Klaus growls Caroline likes that Klaus gets jealous of guys talking to her. Something catches Caroline's eye " There's new people in town."

Damon getting getting a drink " What are talking about blonde?"

They all turn around so they can see where Caroline is looking and see Carmen and Gary " Let's eat them."

" Enzo we should find out why they're here instead of kill them it's just weird why would you choose this place to visit."

Klaus looks down at his girlfriend " Why don't we just compel them to tell us what they know,"

" Why don't I just go over and talk to them and if that doesn't work then we compel them."

"My way usually works but fine lets do your way first."

Xxx

Caroline smiles and takes a shot of bourbon and asks Matt if he knows anything about the new people Matt refilling people's drinks says no all he knows is that they ordered two cokes Caroline looks at the others " These guys don't drink."

Damon laughs " Well they are going to have to if they want to live in this town."

Caroline shakes her head and gets a new bottle of bourbon and two new tumblers along with her glass " Wish me luck."

Her friends hold up there tumblers, and Klaus kisses her.

Xxx

Carmen and Gary see Caroline walks towards them Caroline comes up to the table putting on her best miss mystic smile " Hi I'm Caroline part of Mystic Falls welcoming committee let's have a drink and get to know each other."

Carmen and Gary share a look " We're underage."

Caroline looks back at her friends she knows they're listening to her conversation. "So I won't tell."

Carmen remembers that the sheriff of the town had a daughter named Caroline in their research " Don't you get arrested for underage drinking."

Caroline pouring herself a drink " No I'm moms the sheriff and there's more important things going on then underage drinking at the Grill but enough about me are you guys new to town what are your names."

"Carmen Cortez and Gary Giggles."


End file.
